custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
BIONICLE Movie If only it were real.Ihu 12:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) They're very well structured, and very imaginative. I like them a lot. One thing I will say is to perhaps cut the giant paragraphs down into smaller ones, add an image and an infobox. Just suggestions. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 16:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hey, this is [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]. Just a note: could you please make fewer redirects? We try to keep the level down to a minimum. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re:Teridax (Bayverse) I understand that. But alternate versions of characters go on the main character page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Dear Clone Trooper 100, your Transbio War saga is being deleted from this site and moved to the BIONICLE Crossover Wiki, as the content is not solely about BIONICLE. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Bionicle: A new hero Is that real? TIL Re: Sure,I'll join! Bionicle Origins Hey, I saw your project, and I have to say that I'd be happy and interested to help you. I am a skilled comic and movie maker, and have experience in animation and spriting. You may see some of my extremyl old work somewhere on this Wiki, but those are some of my first works, and I'm also currently planning more comics and movies right now. So, how can I help/Where can I start? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -What type of concept do you need? A drawing or something? What type of animation would the comics or movie be? If they will be hand-drawn, I can certainly help but I have never done something like that before, but it can't be much different than sprites. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Sure Sure I'd love to join! Vice Leader Can I be Vice Leader? Mission Into Darkness Do you want to help me write it? OK,you can write any chapter after 9! You might want to look at the page(if you havn't already)to catch up on the story. Re: Sure,I would love to help you write your story! Comics I'll write a draft. P.S.Here's a picture of Rork that I drew. Sorry if it's not that good,I'm a little rusty. Wow,thanks! Sure! Sure! I'd join. 'Toa Fairon ' Thanks! Wow,thanks! I Accept Sure, I'll join your group. --Chicken Bond 06:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Origins club I'LL DO IT (even though I get loaded with homework, I always get online at some point)! and thanks for the offer. Toa 95 10:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Origins Club Sure, I'll join! :P please enter please enter this contest club sure i'll join. I'm a talented moccer, drawer and animator if you need those services. However due to exams i'll be quite busy until near the end of june RE:Invitation Yes, I will join. --RaidMaster 16:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Origins Yeah, I'll join! :D Concepts I'm done with the actual drawing and scanning of one of the Skakdi, Skiza, and now I need to figure out how to touch it up then color it. Also for the writing, I might, I just need to know the basic idea of what I'll be writing. But I'd be glad to give it a try! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -After a lot of research and recoloring and fine-tuning and pixel by pixel editing, I finally perfected my own process of making drawn stuff into awesome computer pictures! I made one of the Skakdi, and I made him as Skiza, but we can re-color him if you like, or he could be totally recolored for a different Skakdi. I'll draw up the others soon. How do you like? UPDATE: I also finished Lumish, and I might take a break 'till tommorrow. I put him on the BIONICLE Origins page. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] I'm In Sure, I'll join. I also wrote a Malum origins a while ago. I have it now. Hey So...did you like my draft? Re: OK,I'll write Issue 2! Re: OK, I'm in. Let's do this thing. Thanks for letting me in on the origins. It looks like something I could help with. I've actually been planning to draw some pictures of my characters in comic form and colorize them in the computer for a while, so this would be a good time to try that. That is, 'if' I'm allowed to draw a concept. Can I, please? I'd like to do Icarax, if that's all right. Re: Ok,no problem.:) Ok,I'm finished!(: So,do you like the second draft? Re: Thanks! P.S.I'll let Crazy-Lihkan write the third draft,but expect more drafts from me! Skiza and Lumish I just drew them then used a program called GIMP 2.6 (It's free btw) to make all the lines black then get rid of everything but white and black. Many comic makers use it but it's complex at first, but I'm starting to understand it. Just search GIMP on Google and you'll find it. I found a tutorial for scanning drawings then making them easily colored. You said you like Skiza, so does that mean I should re-do Lumish? Because personally I didn't think he came out very well. As for the draft for the thrid chapter, I can write it tommorrow if that works for you. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] I accept I am very flattered by your offer os I accept I look forward to recriuiting for you RE: You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! I dont no because my time i am spending on my computer is limited because im busy with real life things. Can I be a part of the BIONICLE Origins Club? Collector1 Lumish V2 I re-did Lumish and I am much more satisfied with the outcome. I improved things like his mask, arms, feet, and shoulders. I also added the vine whips (I didn't know how you imagined them to look like, so I made something up, hope you like it) and also the spines going down his back that Skakdi have. Enjoy! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -Thanks! I finished Fanrah too, but I'll wait until I finish Sanca. The story is, I was making Sanca, but he started looking too much like an earth guy instead of Water, so I decided halfway through drawing him that he would be Fanrah. If you want, I can also re-design Malakai and Rork, but if you don't I'm totally fine with that because I know you and J97 already made them. After the Zakaz Council are done, I was planning to do some sketches for those warriors, unless you'd want me to work on something else? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] --Well, for redesign I kinda just meant just try to draw him myself, but I guess it wouldn't help much. I'll try to design the other miscellaneous Skakdi after Sanca. What could help, however, is if you you could just give me at least a small description of what you imagine when you think of these characters, and that can help me make them real rather than pulling out random inspiration out of thin air. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Done Title syas it all Done Title syas it all Draft of Three I apologize, but I was drawing, and looking at the draft page at the same time, and I was trying to think of something, but I'm sometimes inspirationally challenged, especially with writing, so not trying to dissapoint or anything, but is it okay if I just continue with drawing the concepts and other things? I'm sorry, but it just occured to me that I probably wouldn't be a good writer right now. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Re: Sure,I'll write Issue 3! Re:Draft Three Okay, sounds good. I just finished drawing Sanca, and I'll computer-ify him now, then I'll just get him to you along with Fanrah. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -Sounds awesome! Thanks! BTW, I finished Fanrah and Sanca. I'll edit the appropriate pages with them. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Does this work? Here's Concept Art of Nektann sice no one has done one. Collector1 Hi Sooo,did you like the third draft? Re: I'll let someone else write Issue 5,but mabye I can write Issue 6! Re: I'm likeing Issue 4! Cool Issue Nice work on Issue 4! P.S.You can go on and write Issue 5. Rork I'm guessing he's dead? Re:Rork Well,I was just wanting to make sure,because I already put it on his page. ok.......... Wich one can it be? OH! I know! The Nektann Robots! Collector1 Invited Please join my club. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Rork 2 Hey,here's the colored version: Ah... what do I do? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll let someone else write the next one,I'm a little to busy cathching up with my own story right now.Sorry. I'll try to write Issue 7,though! P.S.Congrats on your 1,000th edit! Comic writing? *evilgrin* Can't do it right now, though; I've already been asked to write a chapter of a story... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Did you make The melding universe Teridax? Because If you are the creator than I would like to put your MOC on my show-like article called Most Custom like the show Most Extreme. BIONICLE Origins: Malum! (dun dun duh) I have a Malum origins story written if it could be used in BIONICLE origins. Baterra1202 20:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Re: OK, will do! Re: OK, I'll write issue 6! So... What did you think of my issue? Re: Thanks! And I'll write Issue 8, and you can write Issue 7! Re: I liked Issue 7! Witch-king Sure, he can be in the comics! Bionicle Origins Finally, I'm able to upload a drawing for a Skakdi. Use it for whatever for the origins comics. Profile Name: Senok Element: Either Iron or Fire Species: Skakdi (duh) Group: Skakdi army Tools: Shark Fin Blade (blade being held right now), Dual Chainsaw Swords Job: Skakdi General User:Toa 95 Issue 8 So, what did you think of my issue? RE: Lumish V1 Sure, that seems like a good idea. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Re: I accept! 'Jareroden97' 00:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, on the manner of the posters, I think Ids5621 might be able to help you! And about fixing the picture, Teammcb might be able to help. 'Jareroden97' 04:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Posters Here's a couple I made! 'Jareroden97' 04:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Malakai M.O.C. Hey, I saw on the BIONICLE Origins Club that you wanted to see some M.O.C.s of some of your comic characters, so, I made a M.O.C. of Malakai! Here he is: Also, I made a promo using the picture: 'Jareroden97' 20:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: So, you like it? 'Jareroden97' 22:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Thanks, I'm also planning on making M.O.C.s for the other warlords! 'Jareroden97''' 22:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC)